


the warmth in your eyes

by sunsetblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblue/pseuds/sunsetblue
Summary: a small one shot about the before and after of the first sunrise





	the warmth in your eyes

There was once a time when Gabriel could call himself content.

It was in the warm waves of Creation, when he danced along the shores of Fate with his brothers, each taking turns to dip their toes in, and direct currents with gentle ease.

He remembers this with a smile, on the nights when he is too human and too not.

Sometimes he wishes to go back to the days when his brothers did not quarrel, when their father loved and cared for them, when he was not so alone. The other times, he knew that it wouldn't matter to live the same life on loop, because he could never fully immerse himself in it.

When he was dying by the hands of his brother, the Morningstar, he remembered how Lucifer's smile brought hope after the first death. He remembered the centuries of tricks his brother taught to him, the times snow white wings held him close in comfort.

Right before Gabriel died, he laughed.

Lucifer was confused in his moment of action, but quickly forgot due to remembering that he had an Apocalypse to orchestrate.

Unbeknownst to him, Gabriel had just heard a joke from him about 4.7 billion years back. It was about wormholes.

Gabriel would describe his death as surprisingly slow and quiet. He would say it was like sinking into a water bed that had been letting out it's water in slow motion.

Gabriel would describe his rebirth as imploding so hard he came back out new.

He would describe it to Sam as kissing the cold plane of a mirror, forming and meeting a perfect reflection, and being one perfect entity until he pulled back and was left with the static charge.

He would describe it to Dean as eating a lead donut, sewing his asshole shut, and then going through the donut.

Dean would describe this description as "gross".

When Gabriel came back, he did with a scream.

He said it was out of excitement, Sam said it was out of Gabriel, for once, not knowing what was happening, and would point at the video the bunker so faithfully recorded as truth.

 

Two years after he returned, Gabriel finally realized that he was content again.

He was sitting at counter, watching as Sam was cooking breakfast, bathed in soft amber morning light. He could hear the rumble of Cassie talking to Dean beside him, rough and now, familiar.

He looked back in time to catch Sam looking at him with a smile warmer than the sun he basked in.

Right then, in that .001 of a second, time slowed down for the Great Revelation of an Archangel. Then it sped up to make do for the lag, and Gabriel only realized time had started moving again when he felt warm cotton covered skin beneath his cheek, and heard the gunshots of the Bond marathon going on the tv. Gabe sighed happily, his breath fluttering Sam's shirt in waves not unlike the ones he danced in when he was new.

Happiness, Gabriel decided, had become a human thing, in the best way.

Although the heavens still roiled, and hell still fought against good with an archangel trapped within it's suffocating weight, the house they bought had solid foundations, and did not shake.

Gabriel lounged against his perfectly human lover, intertwining their fingers in a way they had done countless times before. 

He could only imagine one more perfect moment, and that was tied with the small red box in his dresser drawer.


End file.
